


Night Snow

by Idrelle_Miocovani



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, OC Kiss Week, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrelle_Miocovani/pseuds/Idrelle_Miocovani
Summary: Venara and Ellana hunt in the snowy wilderness beyond Skyhold.





	Night Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttsonthebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/gifts).



> A short little thing written for the fabulous buttsonthebeach as part of OC Kiss Week. Venara belongs to me, Ellana belongs to Beach. 
> 
> Though they share a last name, Venara and Ellana are _not_ related.

Snow crunches under their feet as they run through the woods. They move swiftly, quietly, dashing from one tree to the next, little more than fleeting shadows at sunset. Ellana is in the lead, bow in hand, scouting ahead; Venara follows, close on her heels, no weapons in hand but magic swirling from her palm.   

Ellana stops, dropping into a crouch, her knees brushing the wet snow. The thaws have finally reached the Frostbacks. Snows that were once light powder have coalesced into thick, grey gummy patches, freezing, unfreezing, and freezing once again. Mud and grass poke through, speaking to the spring that will inevitably dawn. 

“Do you see it?” Venara asks, dropping to her side. 

Ellana nods. “There.” 

Venara peers through the trees, her keen elven eyes piercing the oncoming darkness. The white stag is across the glade, drinking from a babbling stream. 

Venara’s breath catches in her throat. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Yes.” 

Ellana knocks an arrow. Venara raises a hand, violet light sparking between her fingers. 

The stag raises its head and stares across the glade. It releases a shrill noise and takes off, leaping across the stream and cantering away. Ellana curses and launches herself out of the trees, running as swiftly as her feet will carry her, each step resolute. Venara draws herself upright, her form illuminated in an icy blue light, and _shifts_ , flowing, moving, the Fade step launching her across the glade. She steps out of it, feet churning in the damp snow. She runs after the stag, forming her next spell in her mind and catches herself as the ground nearly falls out from beneath her. 

Ellana appears at her side, grabbing Venara’s arm and pulling her back from the cliff edge. “You all right?” 

Venara steadies herself. “Yes, lethallan,” she says, shaking her head and laughing. Her long, windswept hair falls about her shoulders, her carefully done braids unravelling. “It’s been a long time since I’ve hunted. Clearly I’m not as perceptive as I thought I was.” 

Ellana chuckles and glances over the cliff edge. “Did you see where it went? It can’t have leapt from here.” 

“I don’t know,” Venara says. She glances at the darkening skyline, at the deep purple and pinks left in the setting sun’s wake. The night’s chill has set in and she shivers. “It’s a mystery for another day, I think.” 

“This stag has been eluding me for weeks,” Ellana says. “What’s one more day?” She smiles, the laugh lines around her eyes creasing. Her hand is still on Venara’s arm. “Besides,” she continued, running a hand through Venara’s unravelling braids, “an evening spent with you could never be a wasted one.” 

Venara tilts her chin. “Oh? That’s good to hear.” 

Ellana grins and leans down, pressing her lips to Venara’s. The kiss is light and soft and gentle, and Venara is struck by Ellana’s warmth, an antithesis to the cold of a late winter night. She pulls close, linking her hands behind Ellana’s neck, kissing her back. 

Their lips part and Ellana wraps an arm around Venara’s shoulders. 

“We should go back,” Ellan says. 

“Soon,” Venara says, putting her arm around Ellana’s waist. “Let’s enjoy the peace for a little longer.” 

Ellana grins and, together, they look out at the magnificent view as the winter moon rises, illuminating the woods in its shining, silver light. 


End file.
